stikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Spooktacular
Halloween Spooktacular is a Halloween-centered episode. It is episode 4 of Season one of the series. This episode was known for having several iterations and rereleases with minor and sometimes major changes to the episode entirely. This episode currently has 3 variants. Synopsis Chris, Blanca, Wings, and Derp must stop an evil witch from stealing all the Halloween candy. Plot The episode begins with Derp having a nightmare, it reminds him of his most feared holiday, Halloween.During breakfast, Derp tries to tell everyone about his fear for Halloween but is interrupted. The next scene, Derp is attending school when he sees a Grim Reaper roaming around the halls. He later finds out that Tim and Tom were behind this. They suddently grab Derp, wanting to test his bravery with a dare. The dare was to go into the haunted house and stay in there for a few minutes. If he failed to comply, his confiscated backpack would be tossed over the gate and into Lakeview High School. With a sudden burst of confidence, Derp accepts the dare. The next scene shows Chris the Stick, Blanca, Derp, Wings the Bird, and Apricot preparing themselves for the night. After finishing their trick or treating, Blanca's bag full of candy vanished. As well as the other's candy bags. After investigating, people discovered that ghosts have been stealing everyones candy from all around Huetown. They also found out where the ghostly theives came from, the haunted house Derp was dared to go into. The crew explore the haunted house much to Derp's reluctance. With a quick inspection of their surroundings,they seem to have discovered the home of an otaku. After passing through rooms, they find a witch otaku named Celia. Which Blanca seems to reconise. Celia's intentions were to steal all the candy for she could eat all of it for herself. During the fight, a bottle of Deus-ex Machina Branded Instant Bubble Gum Powder falls into Celia's cauldron and a massive bubble made of the substance forms. After the fight, Celia is defeated. Conveniently enough, the bubble manages to carry the entire house, dropping candy to return to their rightful owners. The episode ends with the characters counting their candies and laughing. Appearances * Chris the Stick * Blanca Fleur * Derp * Wings the Bird * Apricot * Vanessa * Celia (debut) * Tim Jess (debut) * Tom James (debut) * Grunt #1 (debut) * Grunt #2 (debut) * Grunt #3 (debut) Gallery Release The episode was originally released on October 30th, 2016. But then reuploaded on CTSA Studios on December 30th, 2016. The original 2016 version of the episode is currently unavailable online due to the Deluxe version's release on October 20th, 2017. Later replaced with a 2018 version on December 30th, 2018. All previous versions are however not lost as all previous legacy versions has been archived by CTSA Studios. Reception The episode received generally positive reviews. It gained some backlash from it's poor video quality which was fixed. Trivia & Errors | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:Chris the Stick Adventures Category:Chris the Stick Adventures Episodes Category:Content from 2016 Category:Non-Canonical Category:Non-Canonical Episodes